


A Special Delivery

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, F/M, New Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the imagine 'Imagine Fili holding his child for the first time' from http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Delivery

Finally. After several hours of pushing and immense pain, you welcomed a beautiful little boy into the world. As the wife of a prince of Durin, it was expected of you to give your husband a male heir, but you knew Fili would be just as happy with a daughter as well.

You had been in Rivendell visiting Lady Arwen, whom you had befriended on your journey to Erebor, when you had gone into labor. Arwen had rushed you to the Healing Halls as Fili stood by feeling helpless. He had not been allowed in the room for the delivery so he had been pacing the halls since you entered the room.

The door opened and Fili stopped his pacing. Arwen approached him and gestured for him to enter. "Lady Y/N has someone for you to meet."

"Thank you, my lady." He replied and slowly entered the room.

You laid on the bed, looking beautiful but exhausted with a big smile on your face, holding a small bundle in your arms. "Come here, my love, and meet your son."

Fili's eyes widened and he let his mouth fall open in surprise. "A son? We have a son?"

You nodded and motioned with your head for him to come closer. Fili approached the bed as you sat up slightly. You maneuvered the bundle gently and slowly handed it to Fili. He started to back away, a bit nervous to hold something so precious.

"Its ok, dearest. You won't break him." You reassured him as Fili lifted the bundle from your arms with the utmost care. At the movement, the baby's eyes opened and locked onto his father's. Fili stared in awe at the life you two had created. "Wow," he whispered. "He's beautiful. He has your nose and lips."

"And your eyes and hair." You replied. "What shall we name him though? I was hoping we could keep the tradition..."

Fili turned his gaze away from his son and turned to you. "Tradition? What do you mean?"

"Well, we have Fili and Kili, so I wondered if maybe...Vili?" You asked uncertainly.

Fili smiled and looked back at the now sleeping baby in his arms. "Vili. Vili, son of Fili. I like that." He turned back to you. "I'm very proud of you for bringing him into this world, Y/N. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, my prince." Giving him a loving kiss, you rested back on the bed, admiring your husband and son and the perfect little family you had created.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little imagine! Fili would make an adorable father!


End file.
